Episode 8228 (9th August 2018)
Lachlan goes after Rebecca and falls down an embankment. However, as he comes round, Rebecca trips and knocks herself out. Meanwhile, Harriet tries to help Beth with her problems at home, and Matty tries to set up David and Victoria after getting the wrong end of the stick. Plot Lachlan comes around after the blow to the head. He immediately rushes out of the cabin and chases after Rebecca who's running for her life through the woods. Meanwhile, at the other cabin, Angelica, April, Arthur, Cathy and Heath open the door and a dog bursts out. Arthur screams bloody murder as the dog licks his hand. Zak watches on bemused. Sarah worries about Dom. Harriet takes Beth for a drink in the café where she reminds Beth that nothing she does to Daz will bring her dad back therefor, she needs to move on for her own good. Matty is convinced he's spotted a spark between Victoria and David although Victoria denies it. Zak brings the children some tea. Angelica notes the dog looks like Alfie so April suggests it's Alfie's ghost and tries to hoover it up. Zak questions what the children are doing so the reveals they're ghost hunting as they heard strange noises here yesterday. Zak states that was him. At that moment, Nicola, Laurel, Brenda and Misty appear. In another part of the woods, an exhausted Rebecca sits at the base of a tree and covers herself in branches in a bid to camouflage herself. Lachlan is panicked to spot everyone outside the other cabin although is relieved when everyone bar Zak leaves. Matty believes Victoria has been living like a spinster since Adam fled and questions if Adam would want her to be miserable. Victoria insists she's not miserable and is adamant she's not going to be alone forever. Lachlan finds Rebecca. They make eye contact and then Rebecca flees. Lachlan follows close behind. Debbie tries to reassure Sarah that Dom will be okay but Sarah is worried as she isn't allowed to see him for a few days. As she runs through the woods, Rebecca screams for help but there's no one around to hear her cries. When Lachlan falls down an embankment, Rebecca has the chance to escape her crazed nephew but she trips and is knocked unconscious. Nicola frogmarches Angelica and April home as Lachlan drags Rebecca's lifeless body through the woods. The trio hear Lachlan's phone ringing but Nicola ignores it. Harriet returns to the café with some clothes for Beth but she has disappeared. When Rodney clears the table, he finds Beth has left a note and passes it to Harriet. It reads "No one can help. Gone back to hell". Lachlan drags Rebecca back to the cabin where she comes around and questions what happened. Lachlan tries to establish what she can remember - Rebecca recalls being in the car with Lawrence and Chrissie prior to the crash. Joe finds an upset Debbie in the waiting area. Debbie admits she fears Sarah could deteriorate like Dom, as if something can go wrong for her daughter, it will. Rebecca thanks Lachlan for looking after her but when the pair hear Zak outside, Lachlan realises Rebecca remembers everything and has been trying to play him. He puts his aunt in a choke hold prevent her from yelling for help. Matty sets Victoria up with David. Later, Victoria confronts Matty and reveals David is seeing someone plus she isn't ready for another relationship just now. Lachlan chains Rebecca up again and questions how she could use Chrissie and Lawrence like that. Rebecca begs for Lachlan to let her go but Lachlan gags her then tells her she won't be here for much longer. He yanks her head back then covers her mouth. Rebecca struggles for air... Cast Regular cast *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Mr Jefford - Nicholas Asbury *Beth - Annabelle Kaye *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Nurse - Rhianne Starbuck Locations *Cabin at Home Farm Glamping Site *Sparrow Wood *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room, corridor and waiting area' *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior and corridor *David's Shop - Shop floor Notes *Oleg, an uncredited stunt actor, performed as Lachlan's stunt double in this episode. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes